1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid discharging device or a fluid dispenser which can discharge a fluid such as cosmetic having a predetermined viscosity contained in a liquid chamber, and more particularly to a fluid discharging device or dispenser which permits a predetermined amount of a fluid in the device to be discharged with a relatively simple structure. The present invention provides a fluid discharging mechanism having a simple structure which can be adopted to various kinds of dispensing devices especially to, for example, cosmetics or cosmetic applicators such as foundation applicators, lip color applicators, cosmetic cream applicators and beauty wash applicators, pain applicators, flavoring material applicators and other applicators for fluids or liquids having a predetermined viscosity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fluid discharging device is shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 42-13648 published Aug. 3, 1967. The known fluid discharging device has a flexible container containing therein a desired fluid for use, a suction chamber connected through a passage to an opening of the chamber, a one-way valve between the suction chamber and the passage, a discharge opening at the side of the suction chamber, a ball which is positioned at the discharge opening and is spring-biased toward the suction chamber by a spring, and a spring biased piston at a corner of the suction chamber. When the piston is pushed mannually against a resilient force of the spring, the one-way valve is closed by the fluid filled in the suction chamber and, at the same time, the ball is pushed to permit the fluid to be discharged out of the discharge opening. When the pressure exerted on the piston is released to permit the piston to be returned by a force of the spring, the discharge opening is closed by the ball and the one-way valve is opened by a negative pressure so that the flexible container shrinks or collapses to supply the liquid into the suction chamber.
In the known fluid discharging device described above, a reciprocal movement of the piston can push the fluid from the flexible container and discharge it out of the container, and this operation can be continued until substantially no fluid remains in the container. However, the known device has a relatively complex and expensive structure having a piston mechanism with a one-way valve and ball and thus the device is less productive. Furthermore the piston mechanism is disposed at the opening of the flexible container and its structure is restricted and it does not meet the requirements of a thin and small size structure. Thus, applications of the device are limited.